De nada sirve lamentarse
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Musica era un poco triste que el mismo día que encontró la mujer perfecta la perdió. Pero nada servirá lamentarse, vivirá por ella y cumplira las promesas.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _No pude evitar llorar como Reina se había sacrificado, como Musica aún cuando le imploraba que lo subiera ella no lo aceptó y aún así envío todo su poder para acabar al fin con todo._**

 ** _Pienso que fue realmente doloroso y decidí escribir algo respecto a ello. Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Musica Hamrio aún suspiraba de tristeza, de alguna manera no podía dejar de ver el mar a su alrededor, aunque no podia ver mucho gracias a que ya era de noche. Pensar que la única mujer que había logrado salvar, ayudar y querer estuviera muerta, no era para nada fácil.

Justo cuando Hamrio Musica había podido olvidar a Elie, entendió que ella sólo miraría a Haru así como comprendía los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, alguien más había aparecido en su vida. Aquella mujer que de igual manera podía manipular la plata, Reina. Una mujer hermosa, fuerte y de un gran coraje.

Ambos perseguían el tesoro aunque cada uno tenía misiones diferentes, uno destruirlo y el otro conservarlo. Aún al final de aquel día, ambos pudieron estar de acuerdo y lo destruyeron, ninguno quería ver más a inocentes muertos.

Aunque ahora ella se había desvanecido, aunque no por completo, el collar en su cuello y la nueva lanza que había conseguido era la prueba de que ella estaría con el por siempre.

Subía sus manos a sus labios, aún podía recordar el contacto con sus labios. ¿Quieren hubiera pensado que había imaginado una vida completa con esa mujer? Ni siquiera el se lo había imaginado, nunca había tenido idea de que le gustaría tener un hogar con una linda esposa y dos hijos, sin embargo con ella si lo pensó por primera vez.

Era lamentable que cuando ya había conseguido a su mujer, esta se fuera el mismo día. Se sentía triste aunque quería aparentar.

 **-¿Sucede algo Musica?** -Una voz a sus espaldas escucho, al voltear vio a Haru estirando y moviendo sus brazos **-Estás muy callado y no se si me deba meter en lo que no me han llamado**

Muchas veces Haru le había ayudado como este mismo le había ayudado, no sólo en las peleas, si no a seguir pensando con claridad en los momentos difíciles. ¿Entonces por que no confiar en él y contarle sus problemas?

 **-Alguna vez...** -Musica estaba pensando en sus palabras, vio como Haru camino hasta llegar a su lado y de igual manera veía el mar en la oscuridad **-¿Has sentido que cuando algo que realmente quieres llega a tu lado pero de un momento a otro se va y te deja sólo?**

Haru pensó un poco. Se recargo más en aquel barandal de madera.

 **-Podría ser un objeto o una persona** -Haru volvió a meditar **-Supongo que cuando es un objeto puede ir y venir, tal vez el mismo sentimiento se conserva**

 **-¡No estoy hablando de un objeto!**

 **-Pero cuando es una persona no puedes evitar ponerte tan triste por aquel último recuerdo, saber que no volverás a ver a esa persona es lo que más puede destrozar a alguien** -Haru suspiro, apoyo su mentón en sus manos **-Perdí a mi madre y a mi padre, lo único que tengo es a mi hermana o eso creía hasta que los conocí a todos ustedes, el recuerdo de mis aventuras perdurará**

Musica volvió a guardar silencio, aquellas palabras de Haru tenían razón y le había llegado hasta su corazón. Para ser un muchacho joven tenía mucha sabiduría aunque parte de eso, tuvo que aprender las cosas por si sólo. Inconscientemente, subió su mano hasta su collar, se había fusionado con el de Reina, ella estaba ahí. Acarició con cariño y había tocado con delicadeza.

 **-Sólo te queda una cosa por hacer...** -Haru le dio unas cuántas palmadas en la espalda hasta casi tirarlo por la borda **-Seguir adelante y cumplir las promesas que juraron** -Gracias a Haru, Musica ahora podía pensar mejor **-Me imaginó que se trata de una mujer linda ¿Verdad?**

 **-Algo así yo...** -Era curioso porque el nunca le había dicho que era una mujer, Haru era un poco más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

 **-Quien creería que al ladrón Musica le robaron el corazón** -Haru soltaba carcajadas tan fuertes. **-Espero que algún día me presentes a tu mujer**

 **-Ya cállate Haru...**

 **-Que envidia hombre, espero tan siquiera que le dejaste un recuerdo y la besaste al fin**

Musica sentía sus mejillas calientes, algo muy raro tratándose de él. Haru siguió burlándose un poco, tanto que llegó a molestar un poco a Musica y siendo ellos de impulsivos empezaron a golpearse.

 **-¡Al menos tengo una linda mujer! El ciego que es más celoso que nada prefiere nunca decirle sus sentimientos a la chica que le gusta**

 **-¿Que me estas querido decir idiota?**

 **-A ver cuando le dices a Elie que te gusta en lugar de actuar celoso**

Y así ambos seguían peleando. Pero sin duda, gracias a Haru el había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. No se había fijado que también había afectado a su alrededor pero ahora que había tenido una buena plática y estaba a punto de conseguir una buena pelea.

Se dio cuenta que no hay de que lamentarse, la muerte de Reina le afectó pero sin duda, viviría por ella y cumpliría lo que prometió.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Mi Musica, yo se que aún en el fondo la quería y que bueno que aún así al final de los días de Reina, ella también lo admitió. Algo lindo y trágico al final. El beso fue lo más triste que vi, el primer y el último beso que ambos se dieron y la manera en la que Reina había imaginado su vida con el._**

 ** _¡Lloré mucho!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 8 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
